Bitches
Lyrics Deuce: Bitches, I hope you know Bitches, I hope you know Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Funny Man: Yo, I'm up in the club and the party's jumping Bitches passing by and they're eyeball fucking I'm drinking Cristal, now they're trying to kiss me Saying, "Funny Man, can you sign my titties?" Now I got four bitches in the back of my Rover The Fantastic Four saying, "Funny, can I blow ya?" Three were preppy and one was scene So three for me, and one for Charlie Charlie Scene: This girl's seventeen, now I'm a pedophile Now she's showing me her tits, I think this girl's gone wild I whipped out my dick and her jaw hit the floor Acting like she'd never seen a magnum before (Charlie!) Turn off the lights and now I'm gonna film it Turn on the night vision, like she's Paris Hilton Funny Man walked in and said, "Chupa mi pito." And she munched on this dick like a macho burrito, fuck yeah Deuce: Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Johnny 3 Tears: Now we cadillacing, candle waxing I like your fat ass, bitch, grab my jacket And grab a taxi, get in the back seat Fuck, suck, dick, lick, man, we nasty Drive fast, please, 'cause this booze is not lasting One too many shots and I seem to be passing I think this chick is down, yah, she's down for the threesome I called the homie J just to see if he needs some J-Dog: Ju-ju-just got back coming from the bar Rubbing on this chicky's titties in the back of her car But, but your first mistake, you said you liked my band The second one's you put my undead dick in your hand And I'm taking secret pics on my cellular phone I got my fingers in places where they don't belong Horny as fuck, pressing my luck, need my dick sucked So, bitch, give it up (yeah) Deuce: Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Lets both get faded, 'cause you know that I want you Lets both get naked, girl, you know that you want to Baby, we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it, 'cause I know that it's tight Baby, we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it all night, all night, all night, all night Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here Don't stop yet, I'm almost there Get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Trivia *When performed live, this song is played at a slow pace and the only instruments used are Da Kurlzz's drums.